Various types of thread inserts are known in the art and generally comprise a drawn wire which is thereafter coiled and inserted in a threaded aperture in a female member. Such inserts are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,444,915 and 3,459,248. Locking of the end of a male thread with a similar thread of a female element having a lip is disclosed in a British Pat. No. 335,598 of Sept. 25, 1930 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,788.